


I'm Sorry (Springles) *SPOILER WARNING*

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: *Spoiler warning for those who haven't read the manga chapter 105*A letter from Sasha to Connie, based from the current events in the manga chapter 105





	I'm Sorry (Springles) *SPOILER WARNING*

I'm sorry for leaving you guys, we were so close to making it back home... I did have the chance to shoot that girl before we were on the blimp when we were setting up the lights, but there's just no way I could kill a twelve year old girl... If you think I hate her for killing me, you're wrong. I couldn't stay mad at her, I mean, she just watched all us kill a lot of people close to her. It's no different to our current situation, we've lost so many people close to us, its normal to want to get some sort or revenge I guess you could say. Shes only twelve after all, of course she's going to be mad at us. But I can't stay mad at her, we all would of done the same thing.....

Please, tell my father I love him. He's probably missing me right now, please tell him what happened to me. He's going to be so upset. I wish I could see him one last time, and say goodbye to him.

I really loved all you guys, I wish we all made it back alive so we could all eat dinner together. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you guys, I really miss you all. But the person I miss most of all.... is you, Connie. I really did love you, I just didn't know how to say it. Now I wish I told you earlier, told you how I really feel about you. I love you, I love you more than I love food. I hate that I have to tell you this way, I really wish I could see you all one last time, and have a real goodbye.... but unfortunately that can't happen, I'm sorry.

I do have one last request for you Connie, please stay alive, keep living for me. We will see each other soon enough when the time comes. I will be waiting for you....

I love you....

~Sasha


End file.
